warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Shadow (R) for Approval So, I was just cruising a- I'll just post the image now. Can't really tell if I got something wrong because my screen is kinda messed up. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) More light shading on the face, chest, body, and back leg that is facing us :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Blur Shading.22:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Le reuploaded. Not sure if the changes showed right away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks great, shade eyes a tad!Silverstar 00:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) And please blur the shading and highlights, please.Silverstar 03:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to teach you to use soft shading, Icefern. Seedpaw (W) ~ For Approval Well, thought I should make this, she's due to be a warrior soon. (Pixlrs working again! :D) Comments? =)Silverstar 23:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The eyes and ears need more shading. Also, the patch on her back close to her tail needs to be blurred :) Icewish ♥ 23:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry DX I meant the patch's highlight. Icewish ♥ 23:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) A little more, sorry DX Icewish ♥ 23:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No, your burring teh patch towards her stomach. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kay, Reups! ^.^Silverstar 23:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Close enough, approved :) Icewish ♥ 23:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Do the ear-pink. Also, is the patch above the one near the stomach supposed to be there? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfeather (W) ~ For Approval I happened to have noticed he needed a charart and page earlier :P Any changes? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I approve :) But who's Hawkfeather? Icewish ♥ 16:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Just got to creating his page. :\ http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a tad. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Please blur the part of the scar that's closer to the neck, please, just a tad. =)Silverstar 03:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Line Art! I have a ton of line art! Choose which ones you think are best for blanks (with minor editing, like shortening the fur and moving a tuff of fur out of the eyes) and which one for which rank: Cat Lines 4.png Cat Lines 3.png Cat Lines 2.png Cat Lines 1.png Icewish ♥ 16:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I think that the one on the top far left could be used for Clan kit blanks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) K :) I'll just add it as "male, long" then make the short haired version :) Icewish ♥ 17:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I think that Lines #2 should be the new deputy blank. I really hate the old one that I drew.... Lines #4 should be a Loner, the cat look skinny. <3Silverstar 18:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) We don't have loners..... We never had any loners. Icewish ♥ 18:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I like them all. The third one could have something done with the tooth, though? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) -fail- Maybe Rogue then? -shrugs-.Silverstar 18:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and #1 should be apprentices. <3Silverstar 18:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) #1 looks kind of mean and under fed. I'll edit it so it looks nicer XD I meant the one on the bottom, its called #1. =)Silverstar 03:09, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Pup Blanks I've attempted to make them look cartoonish, but I failed badly. ._. Comments? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think the eyes should be open so the iris can be seen. And if you decide to open the eyes, they should be large and have many "shines" in them. Also, the fron't left leg looks a little funny an the lines should be smoother. Icewish ♥ 01:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) And add the tail.Silverstar 03:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ripplesong (W) ~ For Approval I like how she came out... comments? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Add more shading, mostly shadows. Also, is the white of the eye supposed to be blue? Icewish ♥ 01:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait, that was the white of the eye? x3 Sorry, and how are you supposed to add shadows? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, darken the "shading" On most wikis, "shading" stands for the dark colors an "highlights" stand for the light colors, even though this is horribly incorrect. Add more shading and highlights :) Icewish ♥ 01:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:34, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded again. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 01:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved :) Icewish ♥ 01:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice Crys, Approved!Silverstar 03:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Achlys ® ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 03:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) HOLY COW ICY! o.o VERY pretty, approved! <3Silverstar 03:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Aecus ® ~ For Approval 30 min trying to make this charart look as professional as possible. I hated it! I had to make layers and merge stuff and blende colors an copy line art and everything! Please tell me you like it XD (And another thing that I've wondered: how do these WWiki people have enough time to do this AND make a tutorial?) Icewish ♥ 04:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Aella ® ~ For Approval The wiki talk pages are being turds, sorry for the messed up page. It's happening on every wiki. Icewish ♥ 04:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Aeolus ® ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 04:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC)